Return to Sunnydale
by grandsonofsam
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale to search for buried treasure and meets an old friend much to his surprise.


Nothing was left but a huge crater. A canyon they called Sunnydale Canyon. The township of Sunnydale was gone.

Thirteen days passed and then the trucks came. And the workers. A foundation was laid at the bottom of the canyon. Thirteen months passed and the new facility was almost done. The new lab was creating hundreds of jobs even before it opened. Police were concerned about the alarming reports of bat, wolf, and Racoon attacks. And workers were plagued by flies and mosquitoes. The Raccoons were going through the garbage every night and soon the workers were calling the plant Raccoon city. The name stuck. There were record high accident rates and mysterious disappearances. Some workers were torn apart at night by wolves. The first buildings in the city were designed to be underground to conserve energy and protect the people from bad weather. Once the underground city was complete the canyon was filled with dirt to keep the city cooler. The umbrella corporation was one of the most successful companies in the industry. They drew many people to Raccoon city. Now any city with a lot of people is going to have some demons and vampires among other things. I met Mic and Gabe in a club in Santa Monica called The Asylum. Seemed an appropriate name as it was full of vampires. The elder vamps wanted to explore the ruins of Sunnydale and take what treasure was left behind. Seeing as i had nothing planned for the next hundred years or so i thought what the hell and went along. The new city was growing fast above ground. People were moving in and starting new lives unaware that the ghost town below them was a gateway to hell. The only way to get to the ruins now was via the new sewers. Place smelled like bloody hell but the demons had dug out a tunnel to get to the surface. Michael had compelled a demon to lead us to the city. The entrance was well hidden but the demon knew where it was. Small chap name of L'Tiangle. I like to call 'im T. T was a greedy lil prat so we had to watch 'im and our wallets closely. T led us to the door but it was big and heavy and he couldnt move it. Gabriel and Uriel helped Mic and me open the door and Gabe went in first. The houses and shops had been pillaged by demons til there was almost nothing left. Also the place was crawling with vamps during the day hiding from the sunlight. Sunny d had become the city of the undead i thought. And about that time a vamp attacked T and tried to bleed him dry. Mic drew his sword and beheaded the beast. Mic and his friends weren't your average daemons. They were elder demons and high up on the food chain; most demons knew better than to mess with them. Stupid bugger, i thought as i passed by the vamp, who was turning to dust. Someone had rigged the cities lights to the new city above and the street was lit up like bloody christmas. As we passed the Magic Box I heard a scream and a huge man eating bunny rabbit ran out of the building as a fire ball hit it and burnt its fur. A vengeance demon came to the door to throw another fireball but the bunny was gone around the corner. It was Anyanka. "DAM BUNNIES" She said. " I hate rabbits" Anya looked at me and smiled. "Hi Spike" she hugged me. "An youre alive." "Well, they gave me a choice. Vengeance demon or the bunny cage. and I hate bunnies." "And now i know why luv," I told her. I looked for the eight foot bunny but it was gone. "O it will come back. They always come back. dam rabbit. What you doing here Spike?" "Looking for buried treasure" I told her. "Oh, you're a pirate now." T looked in the door of the magic shop. "What are you doing?" An asked him closing the door. "That's T. He led us here." "I see. Well pleased to meet you mister. . . T" An smiled. "God its been thirteen years now. How the bloody hell are you luv?" "busy busy busy you know. Vengeance never rests." she smiled and looked at the door. I come back here to use the safe sometimes you know." "You in town for long luv?" I asked. "I have a lot of business in the middle east but I will be back soon." she smiled. "K well i will see you then" An went inside and closed the door as we continued towards the bank. A man screamed in agony from inside the shop. It was good to see a familiar face again, but I almost felt sorry for the poor bugger in the shop. What kind of agony was she putting him through I wondered? A couple of blocks later we came to the richest building in town, the Sunnydale Bank. It was not surprising that it was surrounded by goblins. They love treasure you know. A couple of them charged us, but Michael compelled them to defend us and soon half the army was killing the other half for us. I hardly had to lift my sword... Once the fight was over, we left our bodyguards outside and strolled inside the bank. Sitting on a golden throne in front of the vault was none other than Mammon himself. Daemon of Greed and god of the greedy. I chuckled to myself as I recalled encountering him before and dubbing him Mammorys as his body fat count was terribly high and he had a large set of man boobs on him. " Get out," Mammon growled at us and sent his bodyguards toward us. The large hulking Fyarl daemons came towards us and Mic cut the first one up into little pieces. "The leader of the Fyarl daemons ordered the others to attack, but i asked him why he was defending Mammon and he looked at me... "You speak Fyarl?" he asked me in disbelief. "Well yes" i told him. "Uganda too, long story. Anyway, why are you protecting this lowlife scum?" I pointed to Mammon. "He promised us a portion of the loot, " the Fyarl replied. "Oh I see,.. well, if you help us, you will get an equal share each AND live to tell about it, yeah?" The Fyarl looked at each other and then turned and charged Mammon, who promptly screamed and vanished in a puff of smoke... Then the Fyarl turned and looked at us. Mic looked in the leaders eyes for a moment then told him to kill the others. "Hey, not cool," I told him. "What you want to share the booty with all of them?" Michael asked. At the moment all i could think about was cutting off his head, but i decided to let it slide as the Fyarl would have probably killed us in our sleep anyway... We loaded up our bags with treasure and then Mic told the Fyarl to stay and guard the rest until we got back. Then we left Sunnydale and headed for home. I peaked in the Magic Box on the way out, but all that was there were some torture instruments covered in blood. It would be good to see my flat in Santa Monica again I thought... 


End file.
